legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Pantheon
In LOTM: Sword of Kings, there are Greek, Chinese Egyptian, Norse, etc Pantheon... and then there's Trope Pantheons, in which the following are chosen: =Gods= Supreme Gods *'Sequined Sadist', The One Who Does Not See Herself As A Goddess (Creator, Tuner, the Demon of Heiselberg, Resident of a Non-Deterministic World, Sadistic Bitch, Stripper Vision Woman, Not!Rau, Creepy Narcissist), as a Greater Goddess under Outlooks on Life (House of Philosophy). *'The Supreme God'; Christ, Gowasu, He Who Doesn't Understand Evil (Jesus, Supreme God of the Multi-Universe) as a Greater God under Heroic Attitude (House of Heroes). Greek Pantheon *'Aphrodite', Pantheon's Most Beautiful Goddess, Goddess of Cheating Lovers (Venus, Goddess of Beauty, Aphro, Aph) as a Greater Goddess and member of The Nurturers in the House of Love *'Arachne', God-Mother of Spiders (The Weaver, The First Spider) as an Intermediate Goddess under Arthropods (House of Beast). *'Ares', The God of War (Mars, God of Ponies, True God of War) as a member of the Quadrumvirate of War of the House of War. *'Artemis', Celestial Wielder of the Sacred Bow (Artemis of the Golden Shafts, Friend of Youth, Lady of the Lake, The Huntress, The Chaste Goddess, The Virgin Goddess, Archer) as an Intermediate Goddess under Ranged Weapons (House of Weapons). *'Athena', Goddess of Those Born as Adults (Minerva, Goddess of Wisdom, Goddess of War, Pallas Athena) as a Greater Goddess and one of the The Overseers of Life and Death. (House of Life and Death) *'Chiron', God of Centaurs (Chieron, Archer of Black, The Great Teacher) as an Intermediate God under Fantastic Races (House of Otherness). *'Chronos', God of Clock Punk (Keeper of Time, Khronos, Cronus, Clockwork God, Zen) as an Overdeity and member of The Wizard Triad of Technology (House of Technology). *'Hades', God of Villainized Death Entities (King of the Underworld) as an Intermediate God under Unpopularity (House of Popularity). *'Medusa', Goddess of Petrification (The Gorgon) as an Intermediate Goddess under Earth & Metal (House of Nature). *'Nemesis', Goddess With The Scales of Justice (Invidia, Rhamnusia, Adrasteia, Goddess of Vengeance, Goddess of Retribution, Goddess of Balance) as a Justice Greater Goddess. *'Poseidon', God of Tridents (God of the Oceans, Earth-Shaker) as a Greater God under Bladed Weapons (House of Weapons) *'Scylla', Co-Goddess of Negative Choices (Horror of the Sea) as a Greater Goddess under Specialized Narratives (House of Narrative). *'Zeus', God of Thunder cast from The Sky (King of Olympus, Jupiter, Lord of the Sky, Lord of Heaven) as a Greater God under both Fire & Electricity (House of Nature) and Combat Magic (House of Magic); also holds a position in the Main House Egyptian Pantheon *'Anubis', God of Human-Bodied Beasts (Inepu, Jackal God, God of the Dead, Anoobis, Goobis) as a Greater God under Anthropomorphic Animals (House of Beast) *'Bastet', Goddess of Feline Superiority (Bast, Baast, Ubaste, Baaset, Goddess of Cats and Protection, Eye of Ra, Muffin, Aunt Kitty, The Sly Enchantress) as a Greater Goddess under Felines (House of Beast). *'Geb', Divine Rock Monster (Seb, Keb, God of Earth) as a Greater God under Earth & Metal (House of Nature). *'Isis', Goddess of True Name Knowledge (Goddess of Health, Goddess of Marriage, Goddess of Wisdom, Goddess of Magic, Aset, Iset, She Who Knows All Names) as a Greater Goddess under Naming Convention (House of Narrative) *'Neith', Goddess of Weaving (Weaver of Fate, Egypt's First Goddess) as a Greater Goddess under Crafting Materials (House of Craft). *'Osiris', He Who Lost the Most Noble Organ (Broken God of the Afterlife) as a Greater God under Body Parts (House of Personal Appearance). *'Sobek', God of Crocodiles (Sebek, Sochet, Sobk, Sobki, Suchos, God of the Nile) as a Greater God under Reptiles (House of Beast). *'Ra', King of Gods (Re, Amun-Ra, Re-Horakhty, Khnum, Raet-Tway, Lord of Ma'at, Sun God, El, The World's Buffest, Most Gorgeous Grandpa) as a Greater God under Divinity (House of Faith) and Fantastical Leadership (House of Leadership). Norse Pantheon *'Fenrir and Hel', Heralds of the End of the Gods (Loki's Brood)(Fenrir: Vanargandr, Hróðvitnir, The Unchained, The God-Devouring Wolf) (Hel: Goddess of the Underworld, Hela) as Prophecy Greater Gods. *'Freya', Goddess of Valkyries (Queen of the Valkyries, Pew Pew Goddess) as a Greater Goddess under Afterlife Entities (House of Life and Death). *'Loki', God of Trickery and Deceit (Puny God, The Trickster God) as an Intermediate God under Trickery (House of Mentalism) *'Odin', God of Never-Missing Attacks (All-Father, Father of the Slain, Son of Borr, God of the Hanged, God of Prisoners, God of Cargoes, The High One, The Inflamer, Swift Tricker, Father of Victory, the Blind One, Shifty Eyed, One with a Magic Staff, Destroyer, Terror, The Allfather, Allfather Odin Borson, Lord of the Aesir, King of Asgard, and Many more) as a Greater God under Offensive Powers (House of Power). *'Ratatoskr', God of Spreading Slander Among the Gods (Ratatösk, Drill-Tooth, The Sly Messenger, Errand Boy—(We were experiencing technical difficulties. We will be back shortly after we sack the one responsible)—Rattataskr) as an Intermediate God under Trickery (House of Mentalism). *'Thor', God of Thunder (Thor Odinson, Donald Blake, Prince of Asgard) as a Greater God under Fire & Electricity (House of Nature). *'Tyr', The One-Handed God (Týr, Tiwas, The Lawgiver, The Almighty, God of Courage and Strategy, God of Justice, Grimjaws, The Even-Handed, The Maimed God, Blind, Blind Tyr, The Blind Overlord, The Wounded One, The Just God) as a Greater God under Body Parts (House of Personal Appearance) Chinese Pantheon *'Guan Yu', God of Beards (Lord Guan, Saint Of War) as a Greater God under the House of Personal Appearance (main house) *'Houyi', God of Stripped Immortality (Shenyi, Yi, Marquis Pacifier of the Country, The Defender of Earth) as a Lesser God under Life & Creation (House of Life and Death) *'Sun Wukong', The Monkey God (The Monkey King, The Handsome Monkey King, Protector of The Horse, Stone Monkey, Great Sage Equaling Heaven, Son Goku, Monkey) as a Greater God under Mammals (House of Beast) Roman Pantheon *'Bacchus', God of Power Through Liquor (The God of Wine, Dionysus) as a Greater God under Alcohol (House of Food) and Sources of Power (House of Power). *'Hercules', The Pantheon's Strongest Demigod (Heracles/Herakles, Herc, Berserker, Champion Of Rome, Raging Destroyer) as a Greater God and member of the Powerhouse Trio of the House of Power. *'Mercury', God of Winged Clothing (Messenger of the Gods, Hermes) as a Greater God under Accessories (House of Costumes). *'Vulcan', God of the Forge (Smith of the Gods, Hephaestus) as a Greater God under Workmanship (House of Craft). *'Nox', Goddess of Having Many Children By Herself (Nyx, Goddess of Night, Night, Mother Night) as an Overdeity under Mothers (House of Family). Mayan Pantheon *'Chaac', God of Nurturing Rain as a Greater God under Weather (House of Nature). Hindu Pantheon *'Ganesha', God of Elephants (Ganesh, Ganapati, Remover of Obstacles, God of Success) as a Greater God under Mammals (House of Beast) *'Kumbhakarna', The Sleeping Giant as a Greater God under Introvert Flaws (House of Personality). Japanese Pantheon *'Amaterasu', Goddess of the Sun (Omikami, Okami, Ammy, Shiranui, Origin of All That is Good and Mother to Us All, The Shining Light, Kinmamon, The White Demon of Death, Snowy), as a member of the Mediators of Nature of the House of Nature; also has a seat in the Main House *'Susano'o', God of Arrogant Righteousness (Susanoo, Susano-o, The Storm God, The Powerful Storm of Summer, Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto, Kumano Ketsumiko no kami) as a Greater God under Pride (House of Emotion) =Mortals= Humans *'La Folia Rihavein', Bringer of Hope (Princess, La Folia Princess, White Haired Ojou-sama (by Katarina), My Lady, Beautiful Ojou-sama, La Folia-chan (by Eckidina), Hime, Riha, Riga, Folha, New Ruler, Rebel) as a Demigoddess under Heroic Roles (House of Heroes). *'Eugen Katsuragi', Goddesses of Little Sisters (Eugam, Prinz Eugen, the Sister, Lost Sister, Agent 300, 2nd Couteau, The Lost Couteau, Onee-chan, French Girl) as Demigoddess under Sisters (House of Family). *'Sonia Nevermind', Goddess of Micro-Monarchies and Micronations (Super High-School Level Princess, Jack the Ripper of 21st Century) as a Quasideity under Monarchs (House of Royalty). *'Ibuki Mioda', The Goddess Who Speaks In Third Person (Super High-School Level Light Music Club Member, Ultimate Musician) as a Demigoddess under Speech (House of Quirks). *'Kureto Hiragi', God of Broken Haughties (Lord Hiragi, Master Kureto, Delusional Leader, Master of Rangiki, One Eye, Mr Kureto, KnightWalker Terminator) as a Demigod under Pride (House of Emotion). *'Kyoko Kirigiri', Goddess of Conspicuous Gloves (Ultimate ???, Ultimate Detective, Super High-School Level Mystery Chick, Bacon Hands) as a Demigoddess under Accessories (House of Costumes). *'Junko Enoshima and Monokuma', Destroyers of Hope (Junko: The Mastermind, Ultimate Fashionista, True Ultimate Despair, Ryouko Otonashi, Ultimate Forgetful Girl/Analyst, Super Duper High School Airhead; Monokuma: Monobear, Totes Sinister Bear-in-Command) as Intermediate Gods under Motivations For Evil (House of Villains). *'Nagito Komaeda', God of Hope-Centric Morality (Super High-School Level Good Luck, Ultimate Lucky Student, Servant) as a Lesser God under Insanity (House of Emotion). *'Amber', Goddess of Trauma Survivors as a Demigoddess under Sadness (House of Emotion). *'Lucy KnightWalker', Vanished Goddess of Absent Mothers as a member of the Heroic Protectors of Family in the House of Family. *'Lucy Sheev KnightWalker', the Goddess who Defected for Love (Lucyian, Lucyn, Lutian, Sheev K, KnightWalker Pawn, New Student Leader, Leader, Big Boss, Darth Lucy, Eusford, Eckidina's Secretary, LK, Sheev) as an Intermediate Goddess under Betrayal Motivation (House of Betrayal). *'Raynare', Goddess Who Abandoned Her Humanity (Yuuma Amano, Reynalle) as a Lesser Goddess under Tainted Love (House of Family). *'Juria KnightWalker', God of Ruthless Revolutions as a Intermediate God under Acts of War (House of War). *'Kyouhei Kannazuki', God of Dirty Men as a Lesser God under Lust (House of Emotion). *'Travon', God of Blindly Clinging To Their Principles as an Intermediate God under Outlooks on Life (House of Philosophy). *'Misogi Kumagawa', God of Attractive Right Hands as an Intermediate God under Physical Attractiveness (House of Personal Appearance). *'Rentaro Satomi', God of Crush On the Wild Girl as a Lesser God under Passion (House of Love). *'Asuha Chigusa', Goddess of Extremely Low Alcohol Tolerance (Lazy Alien From Another Dimension, Android) as a Demigoddess under Alcohol (House of Food). *'Isuke Nukai', Goddess of Attractive Redheads (Ara's Daughter, Black Will) as an Intermediate Goddess under Hair Color (House of Personal Appearance). *'Akrak Couteau', The Goddess Who Defies Morality (Monsters, Mankind's Trash) as a Demigoddess under Values & Ethics (House of Philosophy). *'Lucas Kellan', The Idealistic God (Inspector Kellan, Enforcer of Ratatoskr, The Anti-Moe) as a Lesser God under Outlooks on Life (House of Philosophy). *'Jellal Fernandes', Former Counter Chess Master and God of Character Shilling as an Intermediate God under Reworking Gods. *'Mana Takamiya', Goddess of Female-Powered Weaponry (Adeptus 2) as a Lesser Goddess under Power Levels & Appearance (House of Power) and Other Weapon Tropes (House of Weapons). *'Kotori Itsuka', Great Herald of the Flame Haired, Hot Eyed Hunter (Efreet) as a Demigoddess in Character Archetypes (House of Narrative). *'Cassie Cage', Goddess of Asking If Something's Edible (Princess) as an Intermediate Goddess in Tastes (House of Food). *'Fiamma of the Right', God of Multi-Use Powers (The Likeness of God, La Persona Superiore A Dio) as a Greater God under Other Powers (House of Power). *'Karen Nora Mathers', Goddess of Wizards (Adeptus 1.5, Karen My Honey) as a Lesser Goddess under Fairies (House of Otherness). *'Elliot Baldwin Woodman', The Honest Master God (Rebel Leader) as a Demigod under War Acts (House of War). *'Natsuki Minamiya', Goddess of Lost Emotions as a Greater Goddess in the Calmness section of the House of Emotion. *'Jin Kisaragi', God of Jerkasses as a Lesser God under Nice & Nasty (House of Personality). *'Vladimir Makarov', the Russian Renegade God ( The First Horseman, Kingfish) as a Demigod under Villainous Archetypes (House of Villains) and Nationalities (House of Personality). *'Lusamine', Goddess of Small Breasts as an Intermediate Goddess under Body Images (House of Personal Appearance). *'Bismarck Bodewig', Goddess of Blank Slates (Bis, Weiss, Blue Blood,Hime, Vermacth, Reyna, Reina, Aldra, Crimson, DEM's Arm, Chessmistress, Blazing Heart, Nelie, Bismarck Wess, Ishiei, Jougasaki, Skyline, Totenkopf, Iron Fist, All Death, First Daughter, Supreme General, NC's Chief, Fallen's General, The Empire's Strongest General, 2nd Prime General, Blondie, Zagroo, Hutts Terminator, The Ghost of the Death Camps, Sturmfuhrer, Queen of the Dark Times, The Goddess of the Holocaust, The Blonde Demon) as a Lesser Goddess under Mentalism Other (House of Mentalism). *'Aya Tokoyogi', Goddess of Crossing of Magic and Technology as a Lesser Goddess under Technological Experts (House of Technology) and under Fields of Magic (House of Magic). *'Godom's Hooded Figure', God of Antagonistic Fathers (Daddy) as an Intermediate God under Fathers (House of Family). *'Kamina', God of Highly Visible Sword (Scruffy Man) as a Lesser God under Combat Clothing (House of Costumes). *'Alisa Ray Peram Westcott', Goddess of Power Limiters (Queen of Atrocity, The Death Bringer, Massacre Queen, and many more) as an Intermediate Goddess under Magical Items (House of Magic). *'Kanon Rihavein', Goddess of Short Hair (Princess of Aldegyr Kingdom) as a Lesser Goddess under Legwear (House of Costumes). *'Ai, Mai and Mii', Goddesses of Friendship Beyond Races as a Friendship Lesser Goddesses. *'Lulu', Goddess of Boobies and Gorgeous Doctors as a Lesser Goddess under Physical Attractiveness (House of Personal Appearance) and Physicians (House of Health and Diseases). *'Yuuji Kazami', God of Power-Up Energy (Captain Wataru) as a Greater God under Support (House of War). *'Sanada', Co-Goddess of Expies as a Demigoddess under Character Archetypes (House of Narrative). *'King Hamdo', Representative of Ruthless Communists as a Demigod under Nationalities (House of Personality). *'Kim Sae-Hak,' The Goddess Who Keeps Switching Sides as an Intermediate Goddess under Traitor Archetypes (House of Betrayal). Cyborgs *'Eckidina KnightWalker', Goddess of Insanity (Multi-Universe's Omnipotent, Anshin'in-san, The Sorceress of the Future, Sorceress Edea, My Queen, Milady KnightWalker, Juria's Daughter, Monster, Evil Teenage, Deadly Beauty, The New Prime Abyssal, Katarina's Archenemy, Destroyer of Lives, The Darkness, Honey, Manipulative Bitch, Empire's Strongest, The Universe's Strongest Abyssal, DEM 666 Officer) as a Greater Goddess under Villainous Attitude (House of Villains). *'Atala Arck', God of Anti-heroism (The Hundred-Woman Slayer, World's Fourth Strongest Being) as a member of the Council of Four of the House of Ambiguity. *'Ryuunosuke Uryuu', God of Irredeemable Sins (Leader of the Madness, Greedy Bastard, the Shadow Warrior) as a member of the The Four Horsemen of the House of Villains. *'Mason Verger', Official God of Stupid Evil as an Intermediate God under Villainous Attitude (House of Villains). *'Kano', God of Unpunished Villainy (the Spy, Traitor, Two-Face Machine) and Karma (House of Luck and Fortune). *'Mal', God of Giving Power At a Price as a Greater God under Spiritual & Mental Powers (House of Power). *'Griffith', God of Rapists (Pervert Officer, Corrupt Slaver) as a Lesser God under Motivations For Evil (House of Villains). *'Imperia Deamonne', Goddess of Regeneration and Black Holes (Imperia Deamonne, Imperia, Princess of Aldegyr (La Folia KnightWalker, Princess La Folia, White Haired Ojou-sama (by Katarina), My Lady, Beautiful Ojou-sama, La Folia-chan (by Eckidina), Hime, Riha, Riga, Folha, New Ruler, Rebel Number 1, One-Way Road, The One Who Wields the Power of God, Fairy of Moon, Goddess of Magic, The Unbound, The Oathkeeper, Matron of the Dead, Fox of the Nine Wind, Queen of War, Zero, The Blossom, Oracle of the Abyss, The Twilight Assassin) as a member of The Trinity Shifters in the House of Shape. *'Artemishia', Co-Goddess of Team Benefactorsnote as a Lesser Goddess under Commercial Archetypes (House of Commerce). *'Lambda-11', Goddess of Kicking Ass In The Name Of the Dictator (Number 3, Machine, Killing Robot, Bloody AI, Genocider of AD) as an Intermediate Goddess under People of Faith (House of Faith). *'Souda Kazuichi', The God Who Hates His Boss (Super High-School Level Engineer, Ultimate Engineer) as a Demigod under Profession (House of Work). *'Karma Maxwell', God of Bad Guys In School Uniform (Misogi's Servant, Red Eyed Cyborg) as a Demigod under Style (House of Costumes). Meta-Humans *'Ganesha', Great Herald of the Quiet Haired Girl, Withdrawn Girl (Angel, Devil) as a Lesser Goddess in Character Archetypes (House of Narrative) *'Isis Maxwell', Goddess of Action Girlfriends as an Intermediate Goddess under Love Other (House of Love). *'Sephiria Arks KnightWalker', Goddess of Justice (Multi-Universe's Inverse Abyssal, Omnipotent, Zayoi Fairy of Light, Sorceress from Eden, Queen of Chronos, Arks, Milady KnightWalker, Juria's Lost Daughter, Pure Light-Hearted Fairy, The Good, Part Good, Ruler, The New Abyssal, Katarina's Archenemy, Sep-kan) as a Good Ruler Intermediate Goddess. Abyssals *'Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott', Greater God of the Nazism, Genocide and Antagonistic Fathers (Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, Isaac Ray Perham Westcott, Ike, The Beast, The Anti-Christ, The True Demon, The Devil, The True Evil, Mr. Isaac, Bad Boss, The Abnormal One, Heartless Monster, Lord Abyssal, Darzs, Cold-Hearted Milord, The Emperor, Silver-Haired Monster, Mister-Westcott, The Narcissist Sociopath, He Who Laughs, The True Monster, Dark Emperor, Lord, God of Anti-Life, His Glorious Majesty, Slayer of Zarkz, Immortal Master, ExKrieg Genocider, The Genocider, Destroyer of Mongoul, The Dominator, Supreme Leader, The Last One, The Last Westcott, The Universal Order, Black Mind, The Darkness, The Master of the Abyss, Abyssal Lord, Emperor Westcott, Horseman of War, Tyrant, God of the New World, Reaper, The Root of the Evil, Lord Isaac, Lord Westcott, Emperor of Evil, Prince of Fascism, The New Ruler, Iron Fist Master, Lord of True Abyss, Bane of the Universe, The Führer, Bohemian Corporal, Adi, God of the Abyssals, Neo Machine Mutant, Super Fallen, King Westcott, King of Destruction, Slaver Dictator, God's Nightmare, Fallen Reborn, Sir Westcott, Cutslash The Venomous, Beastleaf, Twistshroud The Ripper, Necrokill, Abigar, Abdiel, The Dark Emperor) as a Greater God under Depravity (House of Hatred) and Tyrannical Figures (House of Leadership and Family). *'The Fallen I', God of World Ending and Finger-Tenting (the Original Fallen, Abyssal Emperor, Prime Abyssal) as a Greater God under Mentalism Other (House of Mentalism). *'Ellen Mira Mathers', Goddess of Flawed Machiavellian Tactics as a Lesser Goddess under under Outlooks on Life (House of Philosophy). *'Eve Fullbuster', Goddess of Comically Invincible Villains (Master Fullbuster, Ora Seis, Kid, Imprudent Abyssal Girl, Wormie, Red Five Rogue, Leader, Commander Fullbuster, Young Fullbuster, Farmgirl, Mom) as a Greater Goddess under Villainous Archetypes (House of Villains). *'The Fallen's Essence', God of Improbable Schemes and Strategies (Insidious, Lord Fallen, The Emperor, Emperor Fallen, Master, Shadow, The Abyssal Lord, Emperor, Reborn, Lord Essence, New World Order Leader Demonio, Loki) as a Lesser God under Planning (House of Mentalism). *'Boros', God of Surviving Ultimate Attacks (Lord Boros, Dominator of the Universe) as a Greater God under Defensive Powers (House of Power) and Dodging & Defensiveness (House of Combat!). *'Abyss Zurg', God of Mind Rape (Abyss Zurg, Abyssal Zurg, Darth Janes, Multi-Universe's Ruler, Emperor of the True Evil, Bane of the Universe, Lord Zurg, Darth Zurg (formerly), Master, Sama, The Emperor, Prince of the Abyssals, Metal Zurg, Zeezer, Galactic Overlord Zurg, Master Zurg, Mister Zurg, Prince Zurg, The Vicious God, Destroyer of Worlds, Majesty Zurg, The High Lord Zurg) as a Greater God under Mind Games (House of Mentalism). *'Aryana Westcott', Goddess Who Forsook Her Own Humanity (Aryan, Aryan Princess, Aryan Empress, Arianna Ariana, Mistress Aryana, Goddess of Evil, Westcott Empress, Aryana, Bane of the Universe, Empress of Evil, Ruler of Waffen-666, The New Leader, The Fallen's Right Arm, The Fallen's Apprentice) as an Intermediate Goddess and member of House of Betrayal. *'Dark Couteau', Goddess of Sexy Psychos as an Intermediate Goddess under Physical Appearance (House of Personal Appearance). *'Black Diamond', Crystal God of Planet Eaters (The Chaos Bringer, The Monster) as a Greater God under Abominations (House of Otherness). Robots and AI's *'B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130', God of Malicious Science and Co-God of Absolute Immorality and Cruelty (Leader, Chief, B1, Uncle 130, Angel of Death, Killer, The White Eye, Psycho in Iron Body, Insane Robot, DEM Face, Death Iron Angel, White Skull, Zelkron, The Butcher, The Slasher, Slayer of Non-Humans, Slaver Lord, Genocide God, Herr Kommandant) as a Greater God under Diabolical Scientist and Pure Evil (House of Diseases). *'Jack the Freezer', God of the Fourth Wall and Breaking it as a Lesser God in Learning Tools (House of Knowledge) and Writing Techniques (House of Narrative). Also holds a position in the Main House. *'Maria Arusu', Goddess of the Artificial Intelligence and Sweet Computer Programming (Fraxinus' Heart) as a Lesser Goddess under Power Levels & Appearance (House of Power). *'B1 Battle Droids', Gods of Multi-Purpose Robotics as a Lesser Gods in Robotics & Machinery (House of Technology) *'B2 Super Battle Droids', Gods of Mecha-Mooks (House of Technology) Spirals *'Echo Visari', Goddess of Ground Punches as a Lesser Goddess under Fighting Moves (House of Combat!). *'Rindel Ozu', Goddess of Less-Than-Harmful Shock as a Lesser Goddess under Electricity (House of Nature). *'Androxus', God of Black Cloaks (Reaper, The Angel of Death, Edgelord) as a Lesser God under Colored Outfits (House of Costumes). *'Alice Ozu', Goddess of Cynicism Escalation as a Lesser Goddess under Outlooks on Life (House of Philosophy). *'Siver Keis', God of Bullet Deflection (Cybernetic Ninja, Genji, Green Cyborg Ninja Dude, Pro Genji, Sparrow) as a Lesser God under Supportive Combat (House of Combat!). *Dunkelheit, The Goddess who Values Freedom over Prosperity (Shooter of the Prime Worlds, CM's Strongest Servant) as a Lesser Goddess under Values & Ethics (House of Philosophy). ExKriegs *'Katarina Couteau', Goddess of Super Modes, Battle Auras and Co-Goddess of Attractive Action Girls with Red Hair (Titania, Crimson Avenger, The Red Haired Demon, The Mighty Red Haired Demon, The Last ExKrieg, Scarlet Couteau, The Sinister Blade, ExKreig Avenger, The Prime Abyssal Punisher, Shinigami) as a Greater Goddess under Power and Appearance (House of Power). *'Mikaela Du Tirial', Goddess of Pride (Empire's Strongest, General Mikaela, Fire Queen, Slayer of Xiaurin) as a Greater Goddess under Pride (House of Emotion). *'Yuuchiro Hyakuya', God of Poisoned Weapons (The Last Male ExKrieg, Rebel of the Blue) as a Intermediate God under Toxicity (House of Nature) and Other Weapon Tropes (House of Weapons). Sith *'Darth Hades', God of Enjoying Destructive Power (Hades, Lord Hades, Darth Hades, The Master, Estellar, The Prime Wizard, Wizard, Warlock of Darkness, the Black King, Emperor of the Sith Empire, The Supreme Leader, The Supreme Commander, The Supreme Sith, The Supreme Ruler, The Darkness, Mr. H, The Emperor, The Sith Emperor, Valks, O corvo, Emperor Hades, The Immoral) as a Greater God under Offensive Powers (House of Power). *'Darth Ragnos', God of Erupting Swords (Prime Sith) as an Intermediate God under Swords (House of Weapons). *'Darth Escuro', God of Colonels (The Flame Sith, Colonel Escurto) as an Intermediate God under Military Ranks (House of War). *'Darth Nagah', God of Aggressive Training Conditions as an Intermediate God in Teachers (House of School). Monsters =Devils and Demons= Etherions *'Tomas Sev', God of Demon and KnightWalker Slaying (Mahesvara, the Demon of Global Pact Defense, KnightWalker Nightmare) as an Intermediate God under Hunters (House of Profession). *'Zero Killer', God of Villainous Self-Justification (Justice Guardian) as an Intermediate God under Villainous Attitude (House of Villains). *'Vira', Goddess of Yanderes and Incest Relationships (Vira, False Eugen, Vira the Impaler, The Disguised Murderer, The Stripping Killer, The Tracker, The Black Forest Murderer, The Servant, The Lunatic, The Serpent, The Snatcher, Demon Killer, Midnight Ripper, The Killer Joker, Ara's dog, The Cultists of Darkness, Freak-Bitch, The Bloodsucker, The Madness (by Kotori), Mistress of the Dark Side, Deathshade, Daughter of the Devil, True Immortal, The Impaling Princess, Beyond Human, Queen of Meta-Humans, Unholy Queen, The Jester of Genocide, Ara's Jester, Daughter of the Dragon, That Cast A Shadow On (or Over) Darkness Itself, The Monster Whose Powers Radiate With A Darkness, Day Walker, Bird of Thanatos) as a Greater Goddess under Insanity (House of Emotion). *'Petelgeuse-Romanne Conti', Deity of Body Theft and God of Insanity Biting Off Your Own Fingers (Astaroth's Right Hand, The Crazy One, Betelgeuse, Monster with Green Hair) a Shape Intermediate God. Nosferatus *'Ara Astaroth', Goddess of "Salvation" Through Cataclysm and Co-Goddess of the Nazism (Anti-Christ of All Anti-Christs, Yama, Ara Yama, Diodora Astaroth, Ara Rosenkreutz, The Troll, Princess of Hell, Light Breaker, Fu, Violator, Ara the Explorer, Yama Raja, Hindu Destroyer, 72 Pillars, Qlipoth Dictator, Kyoufu, Mistress of Lake of Fire, Khaos Queen, Astaroth King, Switch Princess, Tyrant of Blood, Black, Sister of Blood Cult, Head of Hell, Head of Astaroth Clan, Chief, Troll Mistress, Phenex, Sirzerchs Ara, The Leviathan, Ara the Agares, The Corrupter, Scarecrow, Devil Fist, Sabnock, Glasya-Labolas, Bloody Yama, Anti-Christ of the Nine Worlds, Anima Comedenti (Devour of Souls), Mina Harker, Qliphoth's Stone, The Beautiful Devil, Beauty of Lazarus, Ara the Tyrant, The Deliverer of Darkness, The Shogun of Sorrow, Hydra, Living Evil (by Rama and Zeus), Skaath, Ddrez, Daughter of Devil, Ara the Genocider, Ara the Ravager, The Queen Of Madness, The Devil of the Rhine, Yama the Oppressor, Argent, Mithril, Black Silver, The Eradicator of Christians, The Ambassador of the Seven Deadly Sins, The Crooner of War, High Priestess, Dealer of Destruction, The Hawk of Darkness, Ultimate Evil of the Underworld, The Absolute, Tao Mistress, Blackheart the Death-eater, Goddess of Evil) as an Greater Goddess under Tyrannical Figures (House of Leadership). *'Black Tomas', God of Divine Division (Dark Tomas, Astaroth Prince) as an Intermediate God in Support Powers (House of Power). Pure-Blooded Devils *'Leohart the Prince of Hell', God of Universal Genocide (Leohart the Prince of Hell, Demon King, Lord Leohart, Prince Leohart) as a Overdeity under Acts of Hatred (House of Hatred). *'Momonga', God of Wannabe Leaders as a Lesser God under Subordinates (House of Leadership). *'Anubis', God of Beast Folk as a Lesser God under Anthropomorphic Animals (House of Beast). Demons *'Father', God of Burning Evil as an Intermediate God under Villainous Appearances (House of Villains) and Fire & Electricity (House of Nature). *'Shou Tucker', God of Moon Symbolism (The Scorn of the Moon) as a Lesser God under Symbolism (House of Philosophy). *'Black Hanekawa', Goddess of Heroic Demons (Lady of Luminosity) as a Lesser Goddess under Symbolism (House of Family). *'Thresh', God of the Hook and Chain (the Chain Warden) as a Lesser God under Other Weapon Tropes (House of Weapons). *'Brother Blood', God of Torture-induced Madness (the Butcher of the Sands, the Eater of Souls), as an Intermediate God in Memories (House of Mentalism) and Motivations For Evil (House of Villains). *'Black Raven', God who Walks In The Shadows (Black Raven, Black Knight, Black Warrior, Lone Wolf, The Assassin of 10,000 Faces, Noble Demon, Knight of Takhisis, Raven of the Darkest Night, Demon with a Heart of Gold, Darker than Black, Black Matt, Dark Matt, Corrupted Butcher) as a Lesser God under Light & Darkness (House of Nature). *'Hagoromo Gitsune', Goddess of Humanoid Dragons (Half-Dragon, The Half-Assed Title, Dragon Lady) as a Lesser Goddess under Dragons (House of Beast). *'Kongou', Goddess of Empowerment Through Hatred as an Intermediate Goddess under Contempt (House of Hatred). *'Lust', Goddess of Empowerment Through Lust and Sex as an Intermediate Goddess under Contempt (House of Love). Zoyineian Black Demons *'Azul Jissele', Goddess of Anger Fueled Flames (Yona Lindray, Blue, Blue Haired Heroine, Black Demon, The Chosen Child, Survivor, Slave N.960303920, Butthead (by Revy), Jissele, Maria's Pawn, Last Survivor, Fiore's Daughter, Princess Revenge Seeker, Trigger No.3, God's Nemesis, Next Queen, Apocalypse Trigger) as an Intermediate Goddess under Anger (House of Emotion) and Fire (House of Nature). *'Scathach', Creator of all Humands (Super Black Demon, Ultimate Demon, Super High School Level Despair (by Ultimate Despair organization), Ultimate Despair, Black Tech, Daughter of the End, Mistress, Apocalypse Bringer, Daughter of Doom, Purgatory Mistress, Humanity's Destroyer, Creator of Human World) as a Greater Goddess under Magical Items (House of Magic). *'Jeanne', Goddess of Those Who Deem Humanity Insignificant (Mad Doctor, the Beauty of the Sith) as an Intermediate Goddess under Contempt (House of Hatred). *'Haru Zageko', God of The Sweet Boy, as an Intermediate God under Emotion (House of Love). Underworld Beasts *'Valaine Le Doux', Goddess of Charming (The Nine-Tailed Fox) as an Intermediate Goddess under Other Powers (House of Power). *'Oriax Wheelahr', Goddess of Dark Action Girls (The Ace of Knaves, The Bird of Genocide, The Manipulator of Hate, The Knockout Slayer, The Backpack Slayer, The Archangel Slayer, The Ghost Slayer, The Painting Murderer, The Savage, The Blue Moon Slayer, Destroyer of Hope, Dollhouse Killer, Durder of Light, Red Slasher, The Werewolf, Casanova, The Disfigured, Claw, The Clobber, Symmetric Killer, Sundown Butcher, The Bedroom Murderer, Claw of Astaroth, Creature of Hell, The Fist, The Behemoth) as a Lesser Goddess under Fighter Archetypes (House of Combat!). Ancient Ones *'Klarion', God of Paranoia as a Lesser God in the House of Insanity (Emotion) *'Malcolm Graves', God of Snapping Out (D-FENS) as a Demigod in the House of Anger (Emotion) *'Asmodeus', God of Body Stealing (Sir of Hell) as a Demigod in the House of Villains. =Spirits and Angels= Spirits *'Tohka Yatogami', Goddess of Food (Princess) as an Intermediate Goddess in Tastes (House of Food). *'Yoshino', Goddess of Hand Puppets and Talking to Them (Hermit) as an Intermediate Goddess in Voices (House of Quirks) and Accessories (House of Costumes). *'Mayuri', Goddess of Blonde Heroes as a Lesser Goddess under Heroic Roles (Heroes), Character Roles (Narrative) *'Nia Honjou', Goddess of the Otakus as a Demigoddess under Animes (House of Love). *'Mukuro Hoshimiya', Goddess of Stars as an Greater Goddess in Space (House of Universe). Spirit Guides *'Maria Arzonia', Goddess of Heroic Idealism and Co-Goddess of Rebellion Angels (Angel of Flame, Angel of Fire, Angelic Flames, Redeemed One, Nuestra Señora de la Inspiración Divina, Our Lady of Divine Inspiration, Fire of God, Purifier of Sin, Donna, Elvira Mannequin, Anna Mannequin, St. Maria, The Lady Saint, Vermilion Peacock, Seraph, Camael, The Phoenix, Corazon, Heart, Lady Maria, Sol, La Reina de Corazones, Vanilla, Comet of Fire, Ignacia, Ethne, Electra, Udia, the Painlash Overlord) as a Intermediate Goddess under Outlooks on Life (House of Philosophy). *'Future Maria Arzonia', Goddess of Ruthless Revolutions and Co-Goddess of the Extremism (Angel of Flame, Angel of Fire, Angelic Flames, Redeemed One, Nuestra Señora de la Inspiración Divina, Our Lady of Divine Inspiration, Fire of God, Purifier of Sin, Donna, Elvira Mannequin, Anna Mannequin, St. Maria, The Lady Saint, Vermilion Peacock, Seraph, Camael, The Phoenix, Corazon, Heart, Lady Maria, Sol, La Reina de Corazones, Vanilla, Comet of Fire, Ignacia, Ethne, Electra, Udia) as a Intermediate Goddess under Acts of War (House of War). Spirituum *'Kruel Rose', Goddess of Alchemical Magic as a Intermediate Goddess under Fields of Magic (House of Magic) and Fields of Science (House of Science). Inverse Spirits *'Dark Tohka', Goddess of Token Evil Teammates as an Intermediate God in the House of Ambiguity (Anti-Heroes). *'Dark Yoshino', Goddess of Evil as a Force of Nature (The Ultimate Lifeform) as a Greater Goddess under Motivations For Evil (House of Villains). *'Kurumi Tokisaki', Goddess of the Sexy Naughty Girls (Nightmare) as an Greater Goddess under Body Images (House of Personal Appearance) and (House of Love). Angels *'Samael', Archangel of Divinely Appearing Demons (Lucifer Morningstar, The Lightbringer, Satan) as an Overdeity under Demons (House of Otherness). Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings